A file server is a type of storage server that operates on behalf of one or more clients to store and manage shared files in a set of mass storage devices, such as magnetic or optical storage based disks. The mass storage devices are typically organized as one or more groups of Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive) Disks (RAID). One configuration in which file servers can be used is a network attached storage (NAS) configuration. In a NAS configuration, a file server can be implemented in the form of an appliance that attaches to a network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a corporate intranet. An example of such an appliance is any of the NetApp Filer products made by Network Appliance, Inc. in Sunnyvale, Calif.
A file server can be used to backup data, among other things. One particular type of data backup technique is known as data replication, and is sometimes referred to as “mirroring”. Data replication involves backing up data stored at a primary site by storing an exact duplicate (an image) of the data at a remote secondary site. The purpose is that, if data is ever lost at the primary site, it can be recovered from the secondary site.
In a simple example of a mirroring configuration, a source file server located at the primary site may be coupled locally to a first set of mass storage devices, to a set of clients through a local area network (LAN), and to a destination file server located at a remote site through a wide area network (WAN) or metropolitan area network (MAN). The destination storage server located at the remote site is coupled locally to a second set of mass storage devices at the secondary site.
Setting up and managing various data replication relationships in such a simple two file server system is relatively straightforward. However, in an environment with tens, hundreds, or even thousands of file servers, managing the data replication relationships becomes burdensome.